percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
To Be Left Behind
This story was written for Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki Contest: March 2013 by Rose dans le Givre *Note: Will be continued despite the fact March is over :P Background Information Theme Alone Characters *Genevieve ~ Genevieve Lake is a young 19-yr old daughter of Poseidon. She was a survivor after the epedemic, alongside Jamie and Mavis. *Jamie ~ Jamie Andrews is a young 20-yr old son of Aphrodite. He was, alongside Mavis and Genevieve the lone survivors after the zombie epidemic of 2012. *Mavis ~ Mavis Jupiter is the 8-yr old half-sister of Genevieve. She is the child in their family and is a survivor along with Jamie and Genevieve. Based Based on the film Zombieland that starred Jesse Eisenberg and Emma Stone. Word Count On-going, not yet finished. The Story It was Stoner Dan who contaminated the Camp with the disease. The plague first broke out when all demigods were quarantined in the forest, playing Capture the Flag; so it meant no one was bitten nor was the virus germinating within us. We were all free, having fun, playing tricks, when Chiron announced that we shouldn't go out of the Camp's borders because of the plague breaking outside. Everyone was fine with that, including Stoner Dan. So we were quiet for a few weeks. . .until Stoner Dan's stash of drugs were gone. Of course, that meant he had to go outside, to go where our director had forbidden us to go. He had succeeded in bringing back a new stash; although he had been contaminated with the virus. It didn't take long before nearly everyone was bitten. Drew, Malcolm, Phillip, Travis, Connor, Pollux, and Junior didn't make it. Chiron wasn't so lucky; he was feasted on by hundreds of zombies, his bones licked clean, his flesh forever hanging from the teeth of his students; the students he treated so much like children. But we had none of it; not with the protection Dionysus gave us before fleeing to save his own hide. Sure, I appreciated his saving our lives, but he hadn't saved Pollux or any of his children; and that mistake was an anger that would never leave my heart. But it wouldn't matter, anyways. I was a child of the sea, and that meant my heart could take in as much hate or any other feeling as much as the sea could carry fish. ---- Mavis was the one who woke me up. It was my turn to sleep in the passenger's seat as Jamie drove all night. "Genna?" She whisper-called my name as she shook me gently. "Genna, we're here." I groaned, hand reaching up to my sweat-covered forehead. The nightmares were getting worse, I realized. And the knowledge of both monsters and zombies were making it worse. I shook my head and turned to her. "Where's Jamie?" I asked her. Mavis was young, only 10 years of age, and she her mind was much like a 19 year old; like how I was so much like a 28 year old. Her hair, like mine, was as black as the night; although her eyes were storm-blue and she looked much more like our mother than I was. She pointed out the window, "Inside the school, checking whether there are zombies inside or not. He says maybe we could use the showers in their gym." And to prove her point, she sniffed my hair, which smelled like ashes. She made a face. "You're disgusting, Genna. Seriously, when was the last time you bathed?" I stuck a tongue out at her. "I took a shower the same day you did, genius." I shot back at her before I opened my window, breathing in the smell of decay mixed with clean air. I sniffed. The smell was revolting, but the smell of decay was far better than the smell of burnt strawberries. It reminded me so much of my old home, a home of which I lost after the Marijuana Incident. I closed the window and turned to the back, where Mavis sat and grabbed a Celestial gun. "I'm going out after Jamie," I told her, "You have to stay here and make sure no other fake-survivors are gonna hijack the car." She nodded, a shudder came from her body. "And remember, don't go outside." And with my warning, I opened my door and jumped off our SUV, shutting tight my door and bounded into the school. ---- The zombies in the real world aren't what the media predicted it would be. For one, they were not brought to life by vats of toxic waste; and that they are not here to devour a person's brain. They were made by a virus, and their sole purpose in life is to spread their species throughout the continent. The virus was first created when Kronos' sand-like self was spread throughout the continent and into the water we drink, and into the mouths of thirsty people. It had contaminated the people, causing several to become zombies. but this wasn't the only thing that made them objects to fear. The virus would seep into your soul and act as a gateway to one of the ''most demented souls of the Fields of Punishments, using your sould as a replacement in said-fields, ruining you before you even ''got ''there. So, the more maniacs came to the world, the less the souls there were in the Underworld. But, anyways, there was also another way to be made into one of them. Being bitten. Usually, one bite was enough to destroy you in the inside. This was like an Achilles Heel for them, appearing as a black patch of loose skin; so if you shot or poked them on said-loose skin, they'd crumple down on their knees and decompose what's left of them. If they were contaminated without being bitten: behead them. Which -for squeamish people like me - wasn't one of my favorite things to do. But it doesn't matter anyways, there's no use of letting the past go. Letting bygones be bygones was the only thing we could do. ---- Jamie was in the gym's showers, towelling off his wet hair as he sang Taylor Swift's ''You Belong With Me. He was topless, a dark blue Young Justice shirt was laid down on a black bag, where all our clothes (Mine, Mavis' , and Jamie's) was neatly tucked in. I shook my head and cleared my throat, causing my travelling companion to whirl around in shock. Jamie was, like any other son of Aphrodite, was flawless. He had hair as though both brown and gold, like the leaves in autumn; his eyes was warm brown, and he was 6'4 feet tall; in a way, he reminded me of my favorite character from the Delirium Trilogy, Alex. Unlike Alex, however, his brown eyes was not as warm as maple syrup, but rather stone cold; he had a cut-throat attitude, and he really didn't like it when I'd approach him, which I never understood why. "Jamie," I snickered, "Mave told me I'd find you here; probably searching the place for a nice bath." His cheeks flushed a bright red, as red as the eyes of Ares himself. "Go, find Mave and bring her here; I'd help her wash the grime away after I take my turn. Besides. . .why were you humming?" His cheeks flushed even brighter, causing him to lose his fearsome facade. "I was. . .just humming, that's all. . .I thought maybe I could. . .be myself around the two of you." He stuttered. I laughed as I cocked an eyebrow. "Why bother, James?" I asked, "After all, you've been like Benson from Regular Show ever since the epidemic." If you haven't heard, then yes, I love to make references to things; it gives me hope that one day, the gods will fix everything and everything we loved so badly will return. But right then and there, I didn't know what would happen. Not until after ''the Accident. He shook his head, the red in his cheeks fading away quickly. "If you'll rather tease me about Benson, I should probably go get Mavis." He said coldly before storming off, shoving me out of his way in the process. "You're clothes are inside the bag; just wanted to warn you there's a plastic bag inside to seperate the clothes we wore today." I tumbled to the side and slipped into one of the shower stalls. "Ouch," I grunted, "And here I thought Lacy told me he was ''smooth with the ladies. . .Apparently not." ---- When I was done, I wore the usual Converse, jeans, white tank top, and a cardigan. It was blue, so I could feel like the day I found out Mavis was joining the Camp with me; even if I was left for dead in said-Camp, I was happy to have seen both Mavis and ''Junior. I towelled my hair dry, eyes watching the gym's showers eerily. I knew it was strange, with the fact that Jamie maybe stone cold, but he ''lived to prank. Which was sad, because nowadays, his pranks mostly consist of leaving an unconscious zombie in a room I'd go in to try and attack me. Of course, he'd cut their lower jaws off like from the Walking Dead; but the way they'd jump out your butt. . .that could actually get you to shriek like a little girl. Anyways, I shoved the towel and my clothes from before into my bag; Mavis would come in any minute, and she wasn't one to see a jawless-zombie lunging out at her. I took out my gun out of the bag and the belt that carried said-gun. I placed it around me before holding my gun tightly, like a lifeline. I slowly crept about, eyeing every single door or stall, wondering whether or not Jamie left one on purpose. The gym's door creaked open, the faint footsteps of my sister echoed throughout the place. "Genna?" She wheezed right before she coughed. "Jamie said I could take a bath here, probably. . .get me to cool down." She sneezed a bit, causing her to wipe her nose with the back of her hand. My eyebrow raised, causing me to warily approach her. I knelt beside Mave and felt her forehead; burning hot, as the temperature of a high fever. I gasped as I let go. "M-Mave!" I stuttered, waving my hand around like a fan. That was the problem with demigods and ''quarterbloods; the fever were always worse than the regular thing. "You're burning, h-how?" She shrugged and wiped her nose once more. "Must have been the encounter with the fake-survivors a week ago, one of them probably had the flu." She sneezed again and gave me a smile. "Don't worry, Gen. A little soup and a nice cold bath would get my body to throw out this virus faster than you can say ''gods." ---- "Gods!" I heard Mavis scream when she turned the knob of the faucet. "It's damn cold! Gen, save me!" I rolled my eyes as I sat on one of the benches near the stalls; the use of these benches, I did not know. "Your language, Mave. I thought father taught you better than to swear." "I didn't learn it from dad, genius." She spat as she shivered, her teeth chattered with a loud noise to prove it. "I learned it from Mom." I shrugged. "So this is one of the many reasons why I'll have fun killing our contaminated Mom." I muttered loudly. I heard her cough. "Even if she was mean to you, you still can't change the fact you care ''about her." She said. Her accusation made me laugh and shake my head. "Negative, Mave." I said coldly. "One cannot love the woman who burned her cigarette onto her child. Neither can one love a woman who left her child to rot. "But certainly, no one can love a woman who has nothing to give her children the one thing they crave most: love. So one cannot love a woman who has never felt such emotion." Her laugh echoed throughout the showers, causing me to shudder. "Pipe down, Mavis." I hissed. "Jamie might have left some ''unwanted ''company behind." She giggled as she closed the knob, ceasing the flow of the water. "Can you hand me the towel?" She asked politely. I stood up and grabbed the bag, "I see no point of asking me of such a thing." I opened it and got the towel out; I blindly thrust it outwards as I walked slowly forward to my current direction. "Here." I felt her soft, scarred hand brush against mine as she snatched the towel. ---- "Mavis," I sighed, "Hurry up wearing your sweater and dress otherwise I'd leave your butt behind." "Come on, Genna!" She whined as she got out of the stall. "I'm only 10; there's no point of acting like I'm a teenager. I'll be one 3 years from now." I shook my head. "Mave, by the way our situation is, age doesn't really matter." I pointed out. "What matters is is ''how long have you lived through the situation. And with you being as slow as a slug, I don't see the point of counting how long we'll be alive." Mavis thrust the towel into my hands, glaring, and grabbed the bag before heading outside. "Hey, wait up!" I called as I sprinted to keep up. She walked on, turning at a corner. "Mavis," I began. "Come on, don't take it too seriously. It was only a joke!" She glared at me. "Well it's not funny." She stated in a monotone voice, pouting like a child. I laughed and ruffled her hair. "Come on, Mave. Let's go back." W.I.P. Category:Caprice Cahill-Jackson Category:Contest: March 2013 Category:Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki Contest